Speechless
by Menacherie
Summary: Sheldon Lee Cooper has been speechless five times in his life.


Sheldon Lee Cooper has been truly rendered speechless only five times in his life. (One, the first time Missy punched him for calling her an idiot. Two, the first time he saw snow-he couldn't help it, he was from Texas, the probability of seeing snow there was low! Three, the night his father died and his mother was praying to the Lord Jesus asking him why? Four, when he realized that Penny was not only his friend, but had replaced Leonard by becoming his best friend. Five, four Christmases ago when he received Leonard Nimoy's signature and DNA on a silken napkin.)

Today will make number six, and he doesn't not know this yet.

Today is also his birthday, and he doesn't not expect much fanfare. Penny is away in North Carolina, filming her newest blockbuster. (Something adapted from Nicholas Spark's works) She already sent him his card. Leonard is not one for celebrating, but has given him a comic that he was missing. Howard and Raj probably don't even remember that today is his birthday.

Instead of doing anything out of the ordinary, Sheldon goes through his day as normal. He goes into work, despite

Halfway through the day he gets a text from Penny.

"Go outside right now." He stares at his phone for a few moments and rolls his eyes. He dismisses it as a wrong number until his phone starts buzzing. He picks it up and listens to her speak.

"I'm serious, Sheldon, come outside right now." There is a bit of urgency to her voice and he follows her instructions, despite the fact that she should be in North Carolina and should have no way of knowing that he hasn't followed her directions.

He makes his way outside and she sees her, looking ridiculous, bundled up in clothing that is suited for Alaska and in a hat and sunglasses. She is turning her head this way and that and when she sees him she grabs his hand and tugs, pulling him along.

Sheldon protests, but Penny glances back with a look that effectively shuts him up, despite the fact that he can't see the glare she is sending him through her sunglasses. (He's seen it enough, he's memorized the way her eyes glare and her face melts into a smile after a few minutes)

Penny pushes him into her car and starts it after removing her sunglasses, hat and bulky jacket. He doesn't ask questions, and instead watches the area around him, wondering why on earth she had kidnapped him.

Sheldon balks when they pull into the driveway of the Hilton. Her beat up car is given to the valet and she waves off everyone that surrounds them and instead pushes him into the elevator as soon as they step inside.

He can finally wait no longer and begins to ask questions. "What are we doing here Penny?" She says nothing only gives him a secretive smirk.

"You'll find out soon." Is all she says and presses the highest number.

Sheldon resigns himself to just not knowing. (He knows she can keep a secret)

The doors open and Penny's hand is in his again, tugging him along. (He doesn't mind, her hands are cool against his)

Penny goes through another door, waving at the hotel staff that they see, and finally stops at a door. She pulls a card out of her pocket and swipes it through. There is a quiet beep and she pulls the handle and then leads him down another hallway.

Finally she stops and turns to look at him in front of a door. "Okay, you can't faint." She tells him then. "And please, even if he says something that annoys you or if he doesn't turn out the way you thought he would, watch what you say okay? Because I had to do so many favors to get you this meeting." He is even more confused now and is staring at Penny, and then she straightens his thermal even though there is no reason to do so before opening the door and pushing him in.

Sheldon Lee Cooper is rendered speechless. For the sixth time in his life.

Because there, at the table, sitting in a chair. Is Leonard Nimoy.

Sheldon's knees wobble, but remembered that Penny said he can't faint. Instead he eases into the chair that is left and stares at the man who is looking at him with an amused smile on his face.

"Hello Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon can't speak for a full minute, but soon as the minute is up he begins to talk. He finds out that Penny set this up for him, for his birthday, and he asks questions, and finds so much out and this is the most amazing moment of his life. They only have an hour, and then when they are standing up to leave, Leonard Nimoy shakes his hand. (Now it is the defining moment of his life)

Then Leonard Nimoy says something that shakes his world view.

"Y'know, you don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." And then Leonard Nimoy sweeps out of the room with a dramatic air.

Sheldon stands there for a millennia, and then Penny steps into the room, her face bright and expectant and her eyes bright green. "Did you like him? Was he nice?" She starts to speak, but Sheldon can only see her mouth moving, can't hear a word she says. All he can hear is Leonard Nimoy telling him that Penny is amazing.

Sheldon takes two steps closer and Penny is confused until he is kissing her with all he has left in him.

Penny Cabot his been speechless several times in her life, but she thinks this moment was the best of them all.


End file.
